Automatic call distributors (ACDs) are specialized systems designed to match incoming requests for service, for example a telephone call or an e-mail, with a resource that is able to provide that service, for example a human call center agent. Automatic call distributors generally perform one or more of the following functions: (i) recognize and answer incoming calls; (ii) review database(s) for instructions on what to do with a particular call; (iii) using these instructions, identify an appropriate agent and queue the call, often times providing a prerecorded message; and (iv) connect the call to an agent as soon as the agent is available.
Agents in call centers utilizing ACDs receive incoming customer calls routed to them by the ACD, or they place call center related calls to customers. In either case, whenever an agent is engaged in a call, the ACD system marks him as being in a “talking” state. Once the agent is identified to be in a talking state, the ACD system will not transfer any new calls to the agent. Agents are expected to be available for ACD or call center incoming and outgoing calls when they are “on the job.”
“Informal” call centers employ agents for many tasks other than call center activities. Usually the incoming call load into an informal call center is low, and agents may have greater freedom to use their phones. A problem may arise when an agent is talking on a low priority personal call and the call center or ACD receives an incoming call. If all agents are busy on lower priority private calls, the call center or ACD will queue the call and thus the level of service to customers will be reduced. In a specific case when the caller wants to speak to a specific agent, the caller may be queued until the agents frees up from his low priority call. Current call center and ACD systems move an agent into a “not ready” state once they detect that the agent's phone or endpoint is in an offhook state. Once an agent is marked as being in the not ready state, the call center or ACD system will not route incoming calls from customers to this agent until the agent hangs up and his state transitions to a “ready” state.